Synthetic Crystals
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual To many Jedi, the idea of using a Synthetic Crystal is anathema; in their eyes, Jedi should use Lightsaber Crystals found naturally throughout the galaxy. However, sometimes there is no choice but to create a Synthetic Lightsaber Crystal; particularly when a weapon is needed and no naturally occurring Lightsaber Crystals can be found to do the job. In the wake of the destruction of the Jedi order by Emperor Palpatine, Luke Skywalker was forced to create a Synthetic Lightsaber Crystal since he had no knowledge of the caves of Ilum or the significance of Adegan Crystals. For eons, Sith Lords have created Synthetic Crystals due to a need to stay in hiding and avoid crossing paths with the Jedi. Over time, it became a part of the Sith Tradition to create Synthetic Lightsaber Crystals, and many Jedi, in turn, associate the process with choosing the quick and easy path. Additionally, in the days of the Old Republic, many Jedi constructed Lightsabers from inferior Adegan Crystals when Mephite Crystals and Pontite Crystals were unavailable, and as such the Sith considered Synthetic Crystals, which produced the stronger and more reliable blade, to be a sign that the Sith method of mastering The Force was far superior to the Jedi's more passive methods. Whispers of the Sith Spirit So, my young apprentice, you have decided to craft your own Lightsaber Crystal rather than relying on the untamed wilds of space to provide you with one? Very good. You may yet ascend to the rank of Dark Lord of the Sith. First, you must obtain the machinery and raw materials necessary to create your Lightsaber Crystal. The machinery is known as a Geological Compressor and is commonly used by xenogeologists to replicate geological conditions on distant worlds inside a laboratory. This device is available with a License for a fee of 2,000 credits. The raw materials can be gathered from nearly any world with a high carbon concentration. Once you have placed the raw materials inside the Geological Compressor, you must guide the formation of the Synthetic Crystal with your mastery of The Force. After 24 hours, make a DC 20 Use the Force check; success indicates that the Synthetic Lightsaber Crystal is created correctly. Failure produces a Crystal that cannot be used for Advanced Lightsaber Construction. When you remove the Synthetic Crystal from the Geological Compressor, you will find that it is crimson in color; Synthetic Crystals produce the blood-red blades that the Sith have used for millennia. It is possible to create Synthetic Crystals of other colors, requiring only the desire to do so and the knowledge required to alter the compression process during crystal formation. You may need to create a Synthetic Crystal of a different color to hide your adherence to my Sith teachings, but there will come a day when you can wield the crimson blade of the Sith openly as you stand over the bodies of your so-called Jedi Masters.